<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream for me, Baby by MagdaTheMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488077">Scream for me, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie'>MagdaTheMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel &amp; Magic [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is being chased down by a sewer-monster. Just another normal day in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel &amp; Magic [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clever Crossovers &amp; Fantastic Fusions, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream for me, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Square B3: accidentally saving the day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darcy scraped her knee on the sidewalk. Today had been the wrong day to wear her cute new vintage booties with the little heels. She wanted to bury her face in her Captain America pillow, have a good cry, and be done for the day, but the growl behind her echoed loud and clear. She could have sworn it made the walls wobble. Adrenalin flooding her system once more, Darcy picked herself up and scrambled forward. She would cry tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even her fault this time. She had not touched anything weird, especially not a big red button of doom, nor had she spoken to strangers-maybe-aliens with powerful enemies. Her conscience was squeaky clean. And yet, lo and behold, a monster crawled out of sewers just beneath her feet, and what would you know? Yep, it was hungry and wanted a Darcy-burger to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelled at people to get out of the way, but by the time they looked behind her, they either dropped dead or were turned into living statues. No need to say, Darcy did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>look back, and soon, people had gotten the memo, because the streets grew empty. It was just the sewer monster and her, the delicious bite-size snack. Where were the Avengers? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Thor? This was exactly his kind of jam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skidding on what Darcy hoped was a random city puddle and not dog poo, she grabbed the building's corner wall and made a sharp turn. The sewer-monster was big, like legless-Godzilla-big from what she had glimpsed of its body, so logically, it shouldn't be able to bank worth a damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was another someone around the corner and she flattened him on the sidewalk, transforming him into a nice plump mattress. Her brain was saying sorry and thank you, but what actually came out of her mouth was something like: "What is wrong with you? What the fuck are you doing outside? Did you not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the almighty roar? Or the screaming? Did you not wonder why there's not a single fucking asshole in the streets? In New York? That means it's Armageddon time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man did not listen however. He couldn't because he had a huge pair of fuzzy earmuffs on his head. Actually, she couldn't hear herself either because he was holding his own fluffy gloves against her ears. Darcy stopped yelling to stare back at him, and by Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot nerd alert</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She was doomed. She could not resist a nerdy guy with big puppy eyes and a body that was made to be climbed. He was still holding her ears however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, bit weird," she said, speaking slowly and articulately so he might understand her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Up," he replied, or something similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never been that good at reading lips. But her situation only got weirder because as she moved to push herself up, the man's hands followed her to remain firmly on her ears. Darcy hoped there was a reason for this and not a very specific kink he was getting off on. The man then jerked his chin towards the ugliest plant she had ever laid eyes on. She actually recoiled, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>she saw it move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the frig is that thing?" she exclaimed but doubted anyone heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, where had the giant lizard gone? Glancing around, she found it sleeping across the whole street. Just as she'd thought, it could not handle a sharp turn. Yay, me! Although that didn't explain why it was suddenly napping. Was it narcoleptic? Or maybe it couldn't handle the sweet aroma of the city? Although, coming from the sewers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nudged her and managed to communicate he wanted her to put his ugly plant back in the pot of dirt it had dropped out of when they bumped into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS NOW REALLY THE TIME TO BE GARDENING?!" she shouted in return with a nod towards the sleeping sewer monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he nodded with a serious expression. Darcy rolled her eyes but did as he said. She kneeled and he followed to keep her ears covered, then she picked up the plant by its leaves. The plant twisted on itself and Darcy dropped it again, jerking back, because that thing had a face! The face of the ugliest baby imaginable. And it was crying, or screaming... whatever. The man pressed closer and his hold on her ears tightened as if giving her the weirdest hug to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Darcy grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the baby-plant and stuck it in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a real baby," she reassured herself, still mumbling under her breath. "It probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooped up more dirt in her hands and covered the plant some more. It did actually seem to be settling down. So she added more until it was completely covered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands came down and Darcy kind of missed the warmth of his fuzzy gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job," the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy stood, holding the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not going to suffocate, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, it likes being tucked in." He glanced at the giant lizard. "I didn't realize the basilisk infestation was so bad around here.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what it is?" Darcy asked. "Why's it sleeping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess the mandrake knocked it out when it started screaming," he said with a nod at the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that explained the ear-holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky for us or we'd be dead. I don't suppose you have a rooster around here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like… a chicken?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr chicken, yes," he chuckled. "The crow of a rooster can kill a basilisk. Although it's good to know the scream of a juvenile mandrake can knock it out. Very useful that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riiight," Darcy drawled, wondering if he was pulling her leg. "You some kind of occult expert? A cryptozoologist? Or just from another planet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry. I'm Neville… Neville Longbottom. Just a human herbologist," he said, offering his hand to shake, which Darcy did hesitantly with her free hand still not sure he was serious. "I was on my way to give this… uh-oh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-oh what? I don't like uh-ho-s," she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's waking up," he whispered. "Here, quick, put these on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy blinked at the pair of ear-mufflers in his hand, identical to his own, but she shrugged and shoved them on her head. She couldn't hear worth a damn but Neville pulled the mandrake back out of its pot and by the look on its ugly little face, it was screaming again and the basilisk stopped moving, gaining them more time until they got a rooster. Although… if all they needed from the rooster was it's crow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy put the mandrakes pot down and googled for a rooster crow, set her volume to maximum and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The basilisk spasmed, then stopped breathing, its scales utterly still. Neville rounded on her with big wide eyes. He tucked baby-mandrake back to bed and took off his ear mufflers, mouthing something at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville smiled and approached to pull down her own ear mufflers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't have a rooster," Neville said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't. But I do have the almighty Google on my side!" she said, showing off her sparkly purple phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Google?" Neville repeated in puzzlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you are definitely out of this world, mister, but you saved me from the big bad snake, so I won't tell on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… uh… didn't. I just dropped my plant when you ran into me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hero," she simpered theatrically, batting her eyelashes, before kissing him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>